ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Caped Crusader (Live-Action TV Series)
Batman: The Caped Crusader is an American live-action television series based on the DC Comics character, Batman. The airs on FOX in 2018. Summary After seeing his parents being shoot by a two-bit thug when he was young, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after leaving the city for an few years where he secretly train himself as a one-man army to strike at the heart of the criminals, the Batman where he battles criminals, such as, the Joker, Dr. Death, Catwoman, Black Mask, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and many others, and fight to protect Gotham City. Cast Episodes Season 1 * 1. Pilot - * 2. The Batman Strikes - * 3. Dr. Death - * 4. Target - * 5. The Man in the Red Hood - * 6. Prey vs. Predator - * 7. Masks - * 8. The Cat and the Bat - * 9. Deathstroked - * 10. Enter: Anarky - * 11. Riddles Me This, Riddles Me That - * 12. The Call of the Cobblepot - * 13. The Jokes on You - * 14. Difficulties in Wayne Industies - * 15. Swamped - * 16. Joker's Revenge - * 17. The Spook - * 18. Uncover Secrets - * 19. Mad as a Hatter - * 20. Back With a Vengeance - * 21. The Dark Knight - Season 2 * 1. I Am the Night - * 2. Be Afraid... Be Very Afriad! - * 3. Clues - * 4. House Arrest - * 5. KGB - * 6. Riddles vs. Clues - * 7. Trial - * 8. Face of Two - * 9. A Face from the Past - * 10. Batman vs. the Terrible Trio - * 11. An Cold-Blooded Vengeance - * 12. The Man Who Killed Batman's Parents - * 13. Fire from Opympians - * 14. The League of Assassins - * 15. Attack of the Reaper - * 16. Chill - * 17. Warlords - * 18. Date Night - * 19. The Hunter and the Hunted - * 20. The Reaper's Strikes! - * 21. Aftermath - Season 3 * 1. Heroes and Villains - * 2. Spellbound - * 3. Read my Lips - * 4. An Bullet for Bullock - * 5. Wild Cards - * 6. Robin Begins - * 7. The Dynamic Duo - * 8. Breakout - * 9. The Creature of the Night - * 10. Prey vs. Predator - * 11. Framed - * 12. Something Very Strange - * 13. Alliance - * 14. Stolen Belongings - * 15. The Jokes on You - * 16. Hidden Agendas - * 17. Homecoming - * 18. The Terrible Trio's Strikes Back - * 19. - * 20. - * 21. The Battle for Gotham - Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 *? Trivia * The series takes elements from the comics, Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, Beware the Batman, and the Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy. Category:TV Series